Another one
by Crystallized.Dreams
Summary: Sam, Dean, AND Adam find out that they have a younger sister, Rayne.
1. New family

**Disclaimor: I do not own them!**

* * *

The room was dark and the night was still. In a house and inside a room one small bed was left in the corner and a dresser was close to it, on the other side of the room a desk sat, laptop closed and reading lamp off. Inside the bed a young teenager was sleeping, she had brown, curly hair, and when she was awake, glaring green eyes. The teenager mumbled something inaudible then rolled over to face the wall.

Suddenly inside the living room, a crash erupted, waking up the girl as it sounded. The teenager heard a scream_, 'mom,'_ she thought. The teenager, whose name was Rayne, quietly got up and went to her mother's room.

Rayne did not know what to expect, but when she went to her mother's room, Rayne screamed. It was bloodcurdling and didn't sound real, _human._

Her mother's entails were spread across her bed, eyes wide and glazed in pain and shock. Rayne ran away from the room and called the police.

It didn't take long for sirens to be heard.

* * *

That was two months ago

During that time, Rayne was questioned by the police and was in search of her father. When the police had no evidence that her father was alive and that he actually had three sons, Rayne began to search for Dean, Sam, and Adam.

It was not easy but after many weeks (six to be exact) Adam, the youngest, was located. It took many phone calls and a lot of convincing, but it was agreed that he would come and pick her up in two weeks.

Those two weeks went by quickly, and today Rayne would be meeting her half brothers.

She woke up around ten and got ready. Taking her time she showered, picked out clothes, and did her hair and makeup. Around noon, a glossy black '67 Chevy Impala rumbled into a park space outside the Social Services office.

When three men walked in, Rayne was shocked. The first one to walk in was tall, he also had a nice muscle build and dirty blond spiky hair and had a hard face, another one was really tall, taller than the first guy, with longish, wavy hair, then the last one looked like he was the youngest, probably Adam, he has dirty blond hair with bangs and blue eyes.

The first guy then began to speak, his voice was rough and intimidating.

"Hey, we're here to pick up Rayne Nightingale."

A lady, aged and with gray hair in a tight bun, nodded to me and got back to her work.

They looked at me, clearly shocked, though not impressed.

"So you're Rayne?" The way the third guy said it made it sound like a question.

"Yeah," I said, feeling myself glare at them.

"Quit the glare kid, and by the way, I'm Dean and these are my two brothers Sam and Adam.

I nodded, not really sure what to do. It wasn't long before paperwork and all that junk was filled out and I was on my way with my new 'brothers'.

'Adam' helped me carry my small bag to the car and on the way he said,

"You know, out of the three of us, you really look like Sam."

"Uh, thanks?" I replied, not sure if it's was a compliment or not.

"Hey you two, hurry your asses up, we're wastin' daylight!" Dean yelled from the driver's side.

Adam began to chuckle and said, 'Come on, let's go."

I got into the Impala, not really sure what's going to happen now that I have three older brothers I never even knew about.

My life is going to be hell.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Dear everyone,**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I absolutely appreciate it! I am stunned to say the least, because right after I posted it, I notice mistakes that I thought were not there before (and also I am not a big fan of it right at the moment) **

**Also I am not sure when I will be able to update this. School is getting in the way of my writing (I am not in English anymore) and personal family business has came up. It could be anywhere from a few days to a month.. (unfortunately) maybe more...**

**I truly hope you understand,**

**Taylor (Crystallized . Dreams)**


	3. Happening

**Here it is! Long awaited chapter 2! Thanks for all of the great reviews and patience!**

****

Disclaimer - Still don't own them

* * *

In the following days after I was found by my 'brothers', my life began to consist of tacky motel rooms, pissy brothers, and cheap diner food.

Sam, Dean and Adam acted like they are walking on eggshells around me, like a secret that isn't supposed to be mentioned in front of me. I've decided not to say anything though; I figure it was none of my business.

Sam and Dean fight a lot. Sometimes I hear snippets of their conversations, things like, 'Stop screwing around with that bitch!' and 'this is fucked up. even for you.' It's kind of scary for me, for all I know Sam could be in a drug deal. Or worse.

I like Adam though. He's quiet and when he talks he actually kind of funny. Adam likes to read sometimes, too. Big dusty books with ancient writing on the cover. I've asked him what they mean, what's in them, what it's about. He never answers, though.

One time, the second day I was with them, I decided to ask Dean if Sam was on drugs or was in a drug deal. I've had my fair share of drug problems, my mother abused them a lot, and it really screws with you. Dean just looked at me, he sighed suddenly looking older than his twenty-nine year old self and said, "Kid, you really don't want to know."

I didn't ask him again.

I just wish I knew why they are acting strange.

* * *

About a week after I was with them, something happened.

The day was normal, blue sky, sun shining like crystal, the birds were singing.

And it was all too clichéd, that it seemed a time bomb was about to go off.

But anyway, Dean and Sam were gone, Adam was with me, reading one of those too large books he'd seem to pull out of nowhere, lights began to flicker, on and off and back again. I blamed it on this, _yet another_, shitty motel electricity. Adam stood tall, pale and shaky, but ready to defend me, like he knew what was going to happen.

_What the hell is going on here? _I wanted to ask, but fears' claws gripped my throat and held me tight.

The door burst open. The sunlight was gone, only penetrated by grey as Dean and Sam stood there.

Dean screamed at us to 'Get down!' I did as he said, hiding between the small space by my bed and the wall. I peeked up; a man wearing blue appeared out of nowhere. Dean and Sam stood in front of us, ready to fight. I'm sure I see a gun in both of their hands.

I never see the man's face.

Adam crawled beside me. He whispered, 'Don't look.' He was calm and I envied him for it, but still I did as he asked, curling into the smallest ball possible into his chest.

There were screams, gunshots, and sulpher. It made my head spin and the room ring, and then there was silence, like nothing had ever happened.

I was still curled up against Adam's chest, not ready to see the blood bath I knew that was waiting for me.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

**Gah! After forever, here it is! Please review!**

**Also what did you guys think of the Supernatural Season 5 Finale? I liked it I guess, but the ending was... ehh.. I really thought that Supernatural would do better. Still cant wait for season six, though!**

**Also, before I leave you, I was thinking.. (I really doubt this is going to happen, but..) What would you think if I added a pairing in this? Im not sure what it is.. I was thinking (possibly, probably not) Dean/Cas... Hah sorry, I like slash, flame me if you will, but Im not sure. I might have some OC's (female) in there but I dont know yet. Please tell what you think! Message me or leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. The man in blue

**I feel bad for making everyone wait forever and a half, so here's another one, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? I don't own them, but Kripke... My offer's in your mailbox!**

* * *

_What the hell is going on here?_

Time flew from me in short little bursts of speed, when I finally decided I was ready to uncurl out of Adam's chest, hesitantly looking up.

Sam and Dean were still there, but a man with bullet holes marring his chest lay still behind them.

Dean looked at me and Adam, he said nothing, but his eyes, they said everything else. He looked pissed, weary, and.. Frightened? It was hid well underneath those green orbs, burying its self under the cement thing we call Dean's mask. His eyes screamed, 'Get your shit and lets go.'

I had a retort on the tip of my tongue, bubbling anxiety in my fingertips, too, and everything in me screamed not to argue.

I was never good at listening to myself.

"Damn it! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on!" I turned to Sam. "Are you on drugs?" then to Adam, "What the hell are those books you keep on reading?" then finally, to the pissed off face of my oldest brother. "What are you hiding from me?"

If Dean had the chance, by the time he would be done with me, I'd be wishing I was the dead man on the floor, but he held off his temper, sighing wearily and grazing a hand over his face as he spoke.

"You're right, you do have a right to know what's going on, now's not the time though."

"_So when is?"_ I asked. I sounded whiny, even to my own ears and I wish to God I didn't.

"Soon." It was simple, one word and held the key to the truth.

I now am beginning to prefer knowing everything later.

* * *

We made quick time gathering our belongings, Adam and I, as Sam and Dean left with the man in blue (I still refused to see his face.) I grabbed toiletries, stowing them in a bag, any bag I could find. I just wanted to leave. My anxiety levels were through the roof and when that happens I need to keep moving, mind-numbing, I just needed to do something with my hands, back when I was with my mother, I would clean every room until it was perfect, then I'd do it again and now, back to the present, if Adam wasn't here I would most likely start running.

_'Running away,' _my thoughts conspired. I am now nervous to know the truth. What if it is everything I had already thought of, or worse?

I can't handle anything else right now, I saw my mother's broken, bleeding corpse, heard gunshots, saw a lifeless man lying on the ground.

_'Where does he come from?' _I wondered. Does he have a family? Does anyone care that he's gone? Or is he just another man invisible to the crowd, drinking his sorrows away in the dark?

I am guaranteed I will never know.

Now I regret not seeing his face, is he now a corpse, rotting in the back alley?

Now I wonder what Sam and Dean really did with him.

I guarantee I don't want to know at all.

* * *

Possibly three hours on the road now, I haven't been keeping check of the time.

When they got back, Sam and Dean seemed more tired than before and I faintly smelled the scent of charred wood on their skin and clothes.

There goes not knowing what Sam and Dean did to the man.

But anyways, Sam and I grabbed the luggage and headed out to the car. We said nothing because nothing was to be said about this. Yet.

Now my thoughts ring questions about him though. I know that this is something not worth figuring out, but as I had said before, I don't listen to myself a lot.

The three brothers are in some sort of argument. My mind has been too wrapped up in everything, thinking about the past, present and future. They are all tense, all looking older than when they left the motel room. I think it is because of me, even though I really hope it is not.

More time passes, the brothers conversation is deep, perhaps they forgotten why I am here. Maybe I am not here, maybe I am a ghost.

I used to think that a lot, my friends made fun of me for it and it didn't help when my mom picked me up really late from school. I thought that somehow I must have died waiting and I forever haunt the school.

Now that I think about it, I am a seriously messed up teenager.

Soon Dean turns into a little town and takes a left on a dirt road, pulling up into an old junkyard. I see a big house, its off white and dirty and all you can see is dirt and rust in the yard surrounding it.

When Dean parks I hesitantly get out of the comfort zone of the Impala. The house looks alomst haunting and abandoned. If it wasn't for the fact that I could hear footsteps inside, I wouldn't be able to tell if someone was living there or not.

We head up to the porch and I ask Dean what we are doing here.

He says that it's time to meet my uncle.

* * *

**Yay I am so proud of myself! Two chapters in one day, you guys deserve it though!**

****PLEASE READ** This is something I really want to discuss, it concerns slash.**** Last chapter I was thinking I might put Dean/Cas. Please understand that this is an idea and I am a little sketchy about it, too. Also I do ask that if you comment about the Dean/Cas thing, please be kind about it. I honestly DO NOT THINK IT WILL HAPPEN. I am not sure yet, but once again it probably wont. Thank you for reading this,**

**PS: And as always, please review!**


End file.
